Two Girls, One Choice
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: Jason must chose between the twin Princesses of his homecountry, Marie, vain, cold and beatiful or Callie, sweet, warm and friendly. Not much of a choice right? Except, if Jason choses Callie, Marie will kill him, and Callie. Jason X O.C. Natess, Shachael
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a short teaser chapter, tell me if you like it. It will Be On Mibba tommorow as as Jonas Story

* * *

Jason Addison walked through the airport, signing autographs as his bandmate, Shane, and his bandmate/Brother Nate followed him. They were in Jason and Nate's home country of Lucomia, on their way to meet with Queen Marley, King Chason and their three daughters, Marie, Callie, and Michaela.

Marie and Callie were twins, blond, and beautiful. Their was a dispute over who would win the throne and Queen Marley had decreed (with Jason's approval) that who ever Jason chose to marry 6 months from their first meeting would be the one who got the throne.

Michaela, brunette and a little snarly, was their 16 year old. She was a popstar in America and a good friend of Jason's due to the fact that they both didn't like Hannah Montana at all. Michaela had quite the crush on Shane.

Jason climbed into the limo. King Chason was sitting in the car with Michaela. The 16 year old began flirting with Shane the moment he had gotten into the car. "Ms. Gomez" Jason said, bowing his head "Your majesty" he inclined his head, pressinghis lips to hisfinger.Lucomia was the last realold fashioned country inNorth America. It wassmallish and had been under british dominance until 50 years ago.Queen Marley's father, Harley, was the first King that had his own power.

Michaela grinned "Jason,it's Michaela. And if you even think about calling Callie that, or calling her California, she will single handly murder you." To prove her point, Michaela showed the boys a scar. "And Marie will expect to be known as Ms. Gomez until you're engaged- and she's dead certian you will chose her. I don't know why, she's a nasty little booger. I'd chose Callie, Callie is awesome. "

Jason grinned "Thanks for the memo" he said, as Shane and Michaela began flirting and Nate tried to call his girlfriend Tess. Jason reached over and grabbed Nate's phone. He rolled down the window and threw the phone. "We aren't here to use our phones- we're here to save our country" he said, as Nate began stuttering. He knew his brother couldn't live without the I-Phone.

As they pulled up to the huge castle, a girl with blonde hair in skinny jeans, a white shirt and a blank jacket came running out, followed by a girl in a green dress. The girl in jeans was Princess Callie, she had curly hair. The other one was Princess Marie. Jason smiled as Marie tripped and fell down the steps, dirtying her dress.

* * *

A/n: so, what did you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Authors Note: Okay, so heres my day right now: I wake up, and I spend the next, like 15 hours planning my wedding and my 18 year old stepsisters wedding. So if I don't update, its because I barely have time to think, let alone type.

Marie let out an anguished scream."My new dress!" She said "Callie, this is YOUR fault" She said, standing up and pushing her sister. "I'm going to have you hanged the moment I become Queen!" She shouted.

Jason rolled his eyes "Milady, are you okay?" He asked, trying not to let on he had already chosen Callie. Not to protect her, but because his country did not a drama queen, but one that was down to earth. He was not about bring a literal term to drama queen.

She rolled her eyes "She pushed me!"

Jason shook his head "Now, Princess Marie, let us be reasonable. She was 10 steps away from you." He said "And she had no reason too. Besides, from what Mikayla says of Callie, that is something Mikayla would do, Not Callie"

Marie let out an annoyed howl "Well, isn't that convient. Good day, Jason"

Jason walked over to the King "Your Majesty, can I make my choice now?" He asked with a grin.

King Chason laughed "If you want to"

"Well, from that, little display, and from what Mikayla has said of her sisters, I would like to chose Callie"

King Chason laughed "Why don't you give it a week and then chose- because Maria isn't a bad girl when you get to know her"

As King Chason walked off, Mikayla shouted after him "You have to say that, she's your kid!"

* * *

Jason worked his way through the crowd in the Great Hall towards Callie. After two days, he was in deep. She had come home from "Shopping with Mickey" yesterday with chocolate brown hair, which had made him laugh. Aparently, being confused with Mikayla was better then being confused with her own twin.

Shane had laughed himself to sleep last night because of Callie- that and Nate was running around like a headless chicken because of his lack of Tess-ness (which was a Shanism).

"Callie" Jason grinned. Callie and Marie turned around, smiling. Marie promptly launched herself ontop of him, while Callie hung back.

Queen Marley promptly came over "Maria Anne Gomez, you get off of him right now."

Maria got off of him. Jason brushed himself off, and began attempting to wipe all of the lip gloss and saliva off of him. She had _actually licked him. _That was so _disgusting. _She was soooo not marrying him.

* * *

"King Chason?" Jason said tentivly "You summoned me?"

"Yes. Its been a week. Have you made up your mind?" King Chason said.

Jason nodded "I'm inlove with Callie. Of the dates I've had this week, I've never had a good time with Marie. She's picky and demanding- and lets face it, in no way does Lucomia need Marie as a queen"

"Exactly. So its settled then, you will marry California"

"And then change her name" Jason added under his breath.

* * *

Jason knocked on Callie's door "Ready to go?" He asked.

Callie opened the door "Yes" She said. "Whats the occasion? I mean, it should be Marie's date tonight"

Jason nodded "Yeah. Mmm, uh, well, the occasion is....." He dropped to one knee "A proposal. California Sara Gomez, will you marry me"

A blood curdling screach "Jason!" Marie came running out "We're so good together"

Jason shook his head "Well, I couldn't love you" He said "No after the names you called my brother last night."

Marie got in Callie's face. "Callie, mark my words. Both of you will be _dead _before your wedding night is over." and with that, She ran off.

Jason kissed Callie, who had a worried look on her face "She's just a little upset is all" He said. He wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry. "What's wrong?"

"I- never thought that I would get what Marie wanted" She said. "Marie has always gotten everything she wanted. The last cookie, the last everything."

Jason nodded "Well, you better believe it"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So..... Uh, I got nothin.

* * *

"Callie, you look beautiful!" Queen Marley shrieked at her daughter, whose eyes widened at the loud voice. She began stuttering as Marley ran up to her and began squishing her.

Jason quickly came to the rescue "Now, Your Majesty, let's not suffocate my bride at our engagement party" he suggested, "After all, She is your heiress now" He said.

He heard a scoff and then Marie entered the room "Yeah, Mother, if you really wanted to get rid of it, you should have aborted it." She said.

Jason stared at Marie. She had dyed her hair chocolate brown, like Callie had. She was wearing the dress Callie had worn when Jason had proposed and she had a sultry look on her face. Jason resisted the urge to gag and turned his attention to Callie.

Callie was dressed in a pink mini dress with black arm bands, a pair of black fringe boots, black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket. Not something he would typically expect a woman to wear to an engagement party, much less her own. "Uh, please tell me you are not planning on wearing this outift only in white to our wedding" Jason said.

"No. I'm not ready yet. I just came to greet guests and annoy Marie and Mikayla by wearing this" Callie explained, flicking a lock of brown hair out of the way, as Mikayla rushed over. "Here comes Mickey, and she looks annoyed. Catch ya'll later. " Callie said, running out of the formal ballroom giggling.

* * *

"May I have this dance?" Shane asked Mikayla with a grin. Mikayla made a move to his him, but stopped with her hand half way to Shane's shoulder.

"She looks beautiful" Mikayla said, mouth agape.

Shane turned aroud. His future sister in law stood at the top of the stairs, in a strapless pink ball gown with floral decorations embelishing it. She had a pink flower in her hair. She was biting her lip nervously.

In a flash, Jason was by her side, offering her his arm. She rested her hand on his arm and the two walked down the staircase and over to The Queen and King. Shane laughed as Callie passed. , The bottom of her dress rose up slightly, revealing she was in her favorite pair of black fringe boots with heels.

"She wears those to every event. I think we'll get her a pair of white fringe boots for the wedding and nail gun them to her feet" Mikayla said. "Uh Oh, Marie is warming up to Nate."

Shane looked over. In a corner, Marie was stradling Nate's lap. He gasped, realising where her hands were. He made a move toward her and then Lord Wilson, the lord of the Province Nate and Jason were from stopped him to talk to him.

When Shane finally got Lord Wilson off his back, Nate and Marie were gone. He made his way over to the chair. Nate's purity ring lay on the floor "That.... Ugh, I cannot believe her." He said, making his way to Callie and Jason, who were in a lip lock.

"Sorry to disturb you, but if Marie were planning to Kidnap, say, Nate, where would she take him so she could ravish him?"

Callie and Jason pulled away "Huh?"

"Well, Marie drug Nate off somewhere and his ring was on the floor and I think she's planning to rape him"

"Try the dungeons, Nate's bedroom, her bedroom and maybe the torture room. Why do we even have a torture room?"

"So if any guy breaks my babies hearts, I can teach him a lesson" The King explained, not realy paying attention.

"You know, in America, we just have a hunting riffle sitting out when the guy comes to pick the girl up" Mitchie, one of Connect Three's friends said, also not paying attention.

"Not the time" Shane said "Come on, we need to find him"

"Yay! An ADVENTURE!" Callie and Jason squeeled.

Shane slapped himself in the face. "And they wonder why I went all Jerk on them" he said, rushing out of the room.

* * *

**Author Note: So here's a short sneak peak of the next chapter.**

**"Shaaaane" Jason said in a sickingly sweet voice.**

**"What?"**

**"We're going to Candy Mountain!"**

**"Candy Mountain, Shane" Callie and Mikayla butted in.**

**"Okay, seriously, Just shut up" Shane said, turning a corner.**

**Please review.**

**Oh and Callie's two outfits should be up on my profile soon. **


End file.
